


do you really not want the baby?

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, talking about Robert junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams





	do you really not want the baby?

Aaron was sitting on the sofa while Robert cooked dinner, spagetthi bolognese one of his favorites.   
he was thinking about the fact that there was soon gonna be a little Robert junior running around here in the village, but he still wondered how Robert really felt about it all

“Robert?” Robert turned around from the kitchen giving Aaron a loving smile

“whats up? you okay?” Robert went to sit beside his husband

“Yeah, i just think we should talk you know” Robert sighed “ ive talked enough, ive made up my mind,   
i dont want anything to do with the baby, itll probably end up hating me when it knows how it came to this earth”

“everyone makes mistakes Robert, but dont you want youre kid to grow up with a supporting father?   
you know how hard it is to not have a dad who supports you, wouldnt you want that for your kid?”

Robert took Aarons hand in his and said “ Yeah ofcourse i want the best for my baby, but im not ready Aaron,  
and all of this, it shouldve never happend, and im not blaming anyone, it was just as much mine as Rebecca fault yeah, but still, im not ready”

Aaron looked at him and nodded understandingly “yeah i get ya, but please think about it yeah?  
who knows maybe youll change youre mind once its born, and i know you would be a brilliant dad”

Robert stroked Aarons chin lovingly, making Aaron flush ”I love you so much,and thank you for being so forgiving about all of this mess ive made, i dont deserve you”

Aaron took his hand over Roberts and interwinder their fingers   
“theres not really anything else i can do is there? I love you too, and i always will do”

THE END, dont ask, idk what this is, im not a writer, i just tried to write something ehhehe :’) let me know what you think, what can i do better?? :D i need writing advice from you who actually are writers :) ?


End file.
